


Something New And Annoying

by Passionpire88



Series: Out Of The Woods Snapshots [14]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88





	Something New And Annoying

“Wait a second-” Spencer’s lips twisted into a smug smirk. “Are you jealous?” 

 

Flinna’s eyes narrowed. “Of Toby? Please...Don't be ridiculous.” 

 

“I'm being ridiculous? If he just says my name, you look at him like he killed a puppy and you want revenge.” 

 

“I don't get jealous, Spencer. People are either jealous of me or are jealous because I can't be tied down.” 

 

“Well what would you call the behavior you've been exhibiting the past week?” 

 

“I-He hugged you without a shirt when I met him! He was covered in sweat, and dirt with that absurd 8 pack fully on display!!” 

 

“Mhmmm...gotta say I did miss seeing those abs.” 

 

“You what now?!” Flinna's voice went up to a shrill octave. 

 

“Not jealous,huh?” 

 

Flinna sighed deeply and looked at her shoes. “Fine, Harvard. He-He's basically a human Ferrari. I-I just...he makes me feel completely inadequate.” 

 

“Flinna…” Spencer cupped the back of her girlfriend’s neck and smiled into the kiss, letting it slowly build. “I love you. Toby was my past. My first. But you...you're my present and future.” 

 

“What did I do? Who do I thank for such a beautiful woman?” 

 

“Way to make me feel cheap, your highness…” Came the reply with a breathy chuckle. 

 

“Spencer…” Flinna wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

 

“I know you meant it as a compliment. I'm kidding.” 

 

“You know it only sounds insulting because you're an atheist…” 

 

Spencer smirked. “You've certainly made me talk about God more though…” She leaned in and licked her lips, eyes darkening slightly. 

 

“Oh yeah...talent of mine.”


End file.
